


Succubus

by disenchantedphoenix



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: F/M, Laura - Freeform, fem!larry, succubus laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disenchantedphoenix/pseuds/disenchantedphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone asked for Ahkmenrah/fem!Larry succubus smut on my ask blog. Here's the result. Porn with a (sort of) plot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succubus

For weeks, it had been happening the same way. Ahkmenrah didn't know how or why, but a woman seemed to be haunting his dreams, and not one he had ever seen before.

He had a habit of dozing off towards the end of the night, but if he had it his way, he would sleep for the rest if his life. Even if the darkness behind his eyes wasn't much different than the darkness of his sarcophagus, it offered a bit more comfort. When asleep, he didn't have to hear the taunting voice of the night guard, Cecil, or the sounds of the other exhibits enjoying their freedom. When asleep, he didn't have to think about about the fact that he was imprisoned. He didn't have to think at all, in fact. But he could dream.

Ahkmenrah used his dreams as a means of escape, They weren't always pleasant, but they were better than the hell he faced upon waking. Sometimes he dreamed of his home in Egypt; of his palace and his parents, or of gliding effortlessly down the Nile on one of their many boats, as the sun warmed his skin and the water tickled the finger he trailed along it's surface. Other times, he dreamed of Kahmunrah's hands around his neck, mercilessly squeezing the life out of him.

It was touch and go, to say the least.

But as of late, no matter the dream, there was a woman watching silently from the background. She never spoke, never attempted to interact with him in any way, only observed. The sight of her sent a tingle up his spine that was part excitement and part foreboding, though he didn't understand why. She was beautiful, he could see that much. Her long brown curls cascaded down her back, and long lashes only served to frame the biggest eyes he had ever seen. Not a single slave girl in all of Egypt came close to matching her in beauty.

This night, he could tell immediately that it would be a Kahmunrah dream. He could feel the familiar bed beneath him, the one he always used to go to when he took ill, which had been quite often during his lifetime. He didn't feel sick at the moment, but that didn't change the creeping fear that closed in around him as he stared at the ceiling, waiting for his brother's cold hands to close around his neck.

They came soon enough. He turned to see Kahmunrah standing over him, anger and madness plastered across his face as he tightened his grip. Ahkmenrah felt the air leave him, and even though he knew it no longer mattered, he struggled for air, gasping and clawing at his brother's hands. That was when he noticed the woman standing at the far edge of the room.

Normally, she observed his dreams with a cold sort of indifference. But this time, she seemed angry. Furious, even. She stalked towards his brother's back, snarling, and yanked him roughly from the bedside. Immediately, Ahkmenrah felt the hands fall from his neck and he was able to take deep breaths, and though he quickly dissolved into a coughing fit, he savored the feel of the cool air in his lungs. When he turned back, there was no sign of his brother. Only the woman remained.

“Th- thank you,” He managed to choke out. This had never happened before; he had always been left to his fate. It was a pleasant change. He intended to say more, but the words died on his lips. Upon seeing the woman up close for the first time, Ahkmenrah realized that she wore nothing but a sheer piece of fabric. It offered no coverage at all, displaying her full breasts and the curve of her waist. He felt a blush creep up his cheeks. Which was ridiculous, he told himself, because this was just a dream. She was not real.

The woman smiled. “You're welcome.”

Ahkmenrah's eyes widened. Her voice was like cream, flowing in and around him effortlessly. It made him a little lightheaded. He wanted to hear more of it.

The woman leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips, warm and teasing, before backing off again, and he found himself trailing after her. There was need, warm and heavy, pooling in his lower body, because gods, he'd had no one to hold or touch in _years._

“Who are you? What brings you into my dreams?”

“I am no one,” she replied. “I only wish to keep you happy.”

“By disposing of my brother,” he said slowly. He realized he was getting drunk on her voice.

She nodded. “And anything else that may cause you discomfort. I only require a few things in return.”

“Things?” he asked, doing his best to keep his eyes trained on her face and not let them wander.

“Yes.” She took his hands and brought them to hold her waist. Beneath the fabric, he could feel the warmth of her skin. “Are you willing to give?”

Slowly, he drew her down so that she was straddling his lap, pressed against him so tightly that he could feel every inch of her. Gods, he had missed this. He kissed her then, quickly deepening it so as to feel even more of her. There was something off about the way she tasted, something vaguely sweet or sour, he couldn't tell which. Ahkmenrah began to realize that this may be more than a dream after all.

She kissed him more and more fervently, her tongue taking quick strokes over his own. It felt as though she was making some sort of claim on him, but he was too lost in the feel of another body against his to truly care. It was as if he were moving through a haze.

Minutes later, (or seconds, or hours; he wasn't really sure.) the woman had him pinned against the bed. Their clothes were gone, though he had no memory of removing them. She was kissing his neck; sucking, and no doubt leaving bruises just above his collarbone.

She suddenly pulled away to stare at him, her eyes raking over his body. It was making him self-conscious. Absurdly, he had the urge to cover himself.

“Don't,” the woman said sharply, as if reading his thoughts. “I want to see you.”

“Didn't anyone ever teach you how to talk to a king?” Ahkmenrah replied.

He rolled her onto her back, running his tongue across her nipple. Her hand came up to cart through his hair and she let out a small, breathy moan.

Ahkmenrah was no virgin. He'd had his fair share of women, even if most of them had been slave girls. But this one was different, and it had been so long that he didn't think he could take it any longer.

He pushed inside her, causing her back to arch against his chest. The sudden contact made him groan, and she pulled him even closer, her arms wrapped around him like iron bars.

Everything was so hazy; it was as though he was floating in and out of consciousness. Ahkmenrah had no idea what was happening to him, but she felt so good, so warm that it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except her.

She was saying something; he couldn't tell what. All he caught was his name. “Ahkmen...” Other things, maybe a language he didn't understand. How did she know his name?

He moved faster, and felt the woman's nails dig into his back. So close now. With one more thrust, he was climaxing, a moan escaping his lips. Then things went black.

He woke up, alone, in his sarcophagus. His face burned red in the darkness as he realized the extent of his dream. And that was all it was; a dream. Here, in this coffin, was his reality. There was no one to take away the nightmares, no one for him to hold or kiss or make love to. It was-

He froze. Someone was opening his sarcophagus.

He heard the locks click open, and then the lid was lifted away, and above him was the same woman from his dream. Her hair now fell over a dark blue uniform, but her eyes were as large as ever.

“Hey,” she said, and there was something in those eyes that made him wonder. Something that _knew_. “My name's Laura. I'm the new night guard.”

Ahkmenrah smiled.

 

 


End file.
